deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:General Carter
Chapter I've checked with the prologue page and a couple of others, and it's flawless. Excellent job and thanks again. And thanks for the vote of confidence in the application thread too. -S- 16:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the rules' grammar, you just win a powerful elevator music from Deus Ex: Invisible War ;): Itachou [~talk~] 17:07, September 11, 2011 (UTC) thx thx for the heads up on internal links Eddo36 18:28, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hello Guardian! I'm good and you? It's very nice to see you ;) For the archive template is perfect and very useful, thanks again! In fact for Dragon's Tooth and other, these names are ambiguous. In Deus Ex, the name given by the inventory is "Dragon's Tooth sword" but the word "sword" is not a proper name contrary to Dragon's Tooth, that is the fanciful name given by the Triads to the blade. The real name of the weapon in the Deus Ex universe is non-eutactic blade (NEB), given by its creator, the Majestic-12. So the page is name after the "in-game" name like other pages, so "Dragon's Tooth sword", after mentions of the name "Dragon's Tooth" after the real name in the intro but that's all, the rest of the article in background section should use "non-eutactic blade" and should be the first name in the intro. In Deus Ex: Invisible War, the name given to the unique energy blade is just a reference to the first weapon, since it's not the same weapon. Its name is "Dragon Tooth Sword" (note that the weapon name have not the 's after Dragon) and all words here are proper names. Ho yeah you can get some of The Vault? Haha nice, you are the god of templates like Porter =)! In fact I really wanted a new for characters, similar to this of The Vault. If you can, I already sent a message to Ausir with all fields I wanted for it, just tell me if it is ok and I copy paste my message. Itachou [~talk~] 19:56, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I've already created Template:Infobox_Person but you're welcome to continue the work. I think it's better to appropriately modify the current ones here appropriately instead of importing the ones from The Vault, as that would require a lot of work on adjusting them to this wiki and removing Vault-specific stuff. 20:16, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ausir =), so it's ok Guardian. Well it's true but for someone that doesn't know much templates, it is much harder to be able to create new or modify existing ones. Those of The Vault are extremely practical and handy, and well, very nice (Dragon Age Wiki already have a one similar to this of The Vault for characters). Well for The Vault, the character infobox would be really nice here. Anyway, if you want help for anything Guardian (like images or something) about that, just tell me ;). Itachou [~talk~] 20:40, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Haha of course it's ok, even later, just take your time and do it when you want ;). For chat, I wanted to forward in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, I'm still at the beginning in Detroit, but we will do it! :Well, don't take too much into account the number of edits. For example, your knowledge about Fallout are above of some people with a higher number of edits (with sometime only make maintenance edits, well I don't understand, you are here for contribute to one of your favorite fictional universe or just take care of the wiki?) So anyway me, I judge the person on his personality and skills, not the appearance of a number =)! Good night I go sleep, see you soon Guardian and thanks for all you have done here! Itachou [~talk~] 22:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Marked for deletion Hi, I am somewhat confuse regarding this. I did some cleanup for unused/ redundant categories. But "mark for deletion"? I can't remember that I marked a page for deletion. Can you please clarify which page you are referring to. -- 03:28, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Deletions Well, in Talk:Detroit Walkthrough, that user comment hit the nail on the head. It makes logical sense to have the walkthrough based on the in-game missions as they are listed on the walkthrough contents page Deus Ex: Human Revolution walkthrough - see how the M-numbers give an automatic method of sorting. Within each of the mission pages (e.g. Securing Sarif's Manufacturing Plant, there are headings based on the objectives, etc, and so it is easier for someone to pinpoint where they are stuck. The problem with the Detroit walkthrough is that (a) it was written from one person's perspective and it is more of a "play the game exactly my way, even save at the same time as I save" which leads to the problem (b) it appears to have been abandoned by that author. Nobody seems to have bothered to try to fix the article properly especially since there is a better format (i.e. the one based on the M-numbers). I gave the article a quick skim over it and I didn't see anything that particular unique. But your opinion may differ and if you think the article can be saved and that a walkthrough can be based on location rather than objective, then feel free to remove the AfD. As it stands it is a bit redundant. Sporran 22:31, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Cool, np. Just did a quick double check of the listed keycodes and they were more likely to have been copied from the original page Keycodes (DX3) anyway. There's nothing that makes Detroit Walkthrough or Back to Sarif HQ special so both can be deleted safely. Sporran 22:42, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Me again Yes actually I know you are like that, I just wanted to give you my opinion on the subject ;). If it's quick it works, I have strenght training tomorrow and I must have a minimum of sleep =). Haha for the Detroit Walkthrough page, I sent a message to Redfrogs before you delete the page in my place, thanks for save my time! Itachou [~talk~] 22:48, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Chapters I thought smaller border would make it similiar to the infoboxes and such, and that's how 1px one went there. -S- 23:30, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Templates. Again. Hello Guardian ;)! Hey no problem, actually it's very nice of you to take care of that, the time you will take to create them is not important =). Yeah I saw that the chat bugged a little the last time. Ha it's a shame, how long did you order it? Anyway like you say, we will do a new chat section in the future. Itachou [~talk~] 13:50, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Hum... it's bad, good luck my friend I really hate that it happens like that. For the mech-augs, yes they are canon since they were created by the devs, but they are already in the mechanical augmentation page in the gallery. I will upload a new version of them =). Itachou [~talk~] 16:33, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I just upload a transparent version ;). Haha I saw you like mechanical augmentation, actually they are the one I like least, I prefer nano-augmentation because they are painless, physical resistance against damage is extremely augmented, leave beautiful marks, you are a proper world by yourself with nanites and they are more polyvalent and powerful. Physiopharmaceutical augmentation are also nice, red eyes, albino skin, robotic voice, self-destruct system, body improvement and absolute loyalty. But anyway, mechanical augmentation are pretty good too =). Yeah I saw all DX:HR pre-release videos, they are really good (look really like a movie actually). Ho also, I appreciated your video, haha really funny, that made my day =D! Itachou [~talk~] 16:56, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :So for you it's nano-augmentation, mechanical augmentation and physiopharmaceutical augmentation? Also, it's a shame that no Deus Ex allow us to play a physiopharm-aug, may be in a future game ;). :Anyway in fact even if I prefer nano-augmentation, it's true that all augmentation are really nice, unique and all have a proper style, which everyone can have a different choice, none is left behind: *Mechanical-augmented is a kind of cyber human, a human-robot hybrid *Physiopharm-augmented is for those like terminator attitude, absolute loyalty and robotic voice, a kind of superhuman with particular skin and eyes *Nano-augmented is a world in themselves, nanites creating drones (metal or a construction of several nanite, creating colored sphere) for them, improving, helping to manage their bodies and able to have god ability (only JC Denton with Helios was able to do that) like changed climate conditions or teleportation, having silver blue or purple scars, and being a superior human keeping a normal human appearance, or (a second style exist here) for those like the cyborg style with a completely inhuman appearance, computer abilities, crosslinked into one massive consciousness and capable of surviving in any environment and any condition (The Omar). :I tried to sum up a bit =) (augmentations is a subject that I really appreciate and one of the most important thing in the background of Deus Ex). You'll see when you play, it's pretty nice to be a superman unlike the others - especially in Deus Ex, as nano-augs are very rare and mech-augs have an inferiority complex with nano-augs - so with you, you can play on if you want during the beginning of the game, a bit evil =). Itachou [~talk~] 23:03, September 18, 2011 (UTC) A little time Hello Guardian! Hey thanks for the Reaver Movement page, it took me a long time to add all information and it's cool that now the page has a perfect orthography so that people can read and enjoy, because I think it is one of the best factions in the Fallout universe (similar a bit to the Omar, in design and some concept). Yes it's true, actually I don't want to be physiopharm-augmented if it was possible since you are a semi-human with little emotion. But I like the principle, loyalty in any way whatsoever is something I respect very much. People who choose to be physiopharm-augmented are really people who had an exceptional courage since their humanity is almost broken in the process, that's why I like them. Also, they seemed to me most impressive than the mech-augs, especially cold attitude and physically, robotic voice and red eyes are something that always impresses =). Ha shit, not good. You have order it on Amazon right? In France we have a plenty of good website for sale between individuals, I could guide you but I don't know this kind of website in English, only Amazon. Anyway yeah, keep me informed about that =). Itachou [~talk~] 15:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucracy "Real Life"? Whats that? No seriously, as bad as it is to see him go its understandable. I myself have been forgetting to edit recently, just moderating. Glad to see someone else is applying for bureaucrat just in case we need one. Dorgles 19:46, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Shame Damn shame about the leaving, but what can we do. Let's hope we'll pull through. Speaking of unifinished projects too, I've been digging around in the DX1 templates and found one for weapon infobox, that seemed far superior than the current one. I got this to Itachou and he'd say it would need some rework. If you'd like to take a look, I'll get back to you on it. -S- 21:49, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Here's the template I was talking about. http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_weapon_dx Itachou said it would need some tuning, while I think it's good as-is. It's certainly better than the current one that's in use. -S- 15:09, October 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi there Thanks for informing us. I am also somewhat busy these days and hoping to comeback for editing as soon as I get a free time. Anyway I am daily checking the wikia for moderating purposes, so if you need any support let me know. -- 03:16, October 18, 2011 (UTC) About Itachou Yes, I saw also that he had bid farewell to the Fallout wiki. But do not worry, our wiki is doing well since many of us are admins. Greetings from Belgium Ironintheskin 14:10, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Infobox I've made some small adjustments and currently just replaced the DX1 pistol infobox. Here's a comparison screen, left is the old one and right is the new. -S- 20:08, October 24, 2011 (UTC) http://img171.imageshack.us/img171/668/infoboxz.png Yeah, I agree that it would be the best way to do it. Sorry for late reply, I've been busy with stuff lately, and only got time to pop in and make sure the pages weren't being screwed with. -S- 00:22, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Weapon statistics page for DXHR Hi, General. Since you're both a tech guru and a weapon guy, I guess you will be interested in this: Weapon statistics (DX3). I think it's a great addition to wiki, but right now it has a lot of issues and need an expert's attention. Neither page's original author nor me will be working on it anymore, so it's up to you and other admins what to do with it. For details, see the talk page. Gyronium 22:50, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I could, but having very little time right now, my own input would be severely limited. But I'll take the management up if there's no alternative. -S- 01:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi there Hi, I have added a note in your voting blog. -- 15:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Another thing, I think you should not use "polls" for the voting. Because any unregistered user can vote for it and any user (without logging to his account) can vote multiple times, if that user use "Dynamic IP" internet connection. So I suggest, the best way to do this is by adding headings within the page (a single heading for each admin) and ask users to sign underneath the heading they like to vote. -- 16:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :Regarding "cunning people", yes you can fraud the signature but you forgot that you cannot change the history log :) anyway regarding the subject, is the poll for every Wiki registered user or for the admins only? (I am kind of confused) if not admin only, I don't like to see any unregistered user votes in the outcome. :By the way I don't think this voting has to be confidential (my personal opinion). But it's your call. -- 20:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I have taken liberty to add a sentence to your blog. Also if this is not admin only voting, then please change the title -- 20:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) No I don't have any knowledge regarding the matter. Did you leave him a msg? -- Wich input ? it's been a while since I am not come, so unfortunately I'm not too familiar with the latest events ^^ Ironintheskin 20:19, December 13, 2011 (UTC)